


Sakura Matsuri

by EldarRathiain



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Festival, Fluff, OOC, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarRathiain/pseuds/EldarRathiain
Summary: [AU] Un muchacho de pelo oscuro es arrastrado a un festival de primavera por sus ruidosos amigos. Lo que no se esperaba es que acabara disfrutándolo, ¿será por cierta sacerdotisa?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Pétalos de cerezo

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic, cualquier corrección o review será altamente apreciada. Me inspiré en la música de batalla del FFXIV, "Susanoo theme". Toma lugar en uno de los famosos festivales del cerezo. ¡Sed gentiles y disfrutad!

Supiró pesadamente mientras miraba la barra del metro en la que se estaba sujetando. Iba a ser una tarde tranquila, hasta que su amigo apareció sin avisar en su puerta, obligándole a alistarse. Apenas le dió tiempo a rechistar, para entonces ya había sido expulsado de su propia casa. 

\--FLASHBACK--

"Naruto, suéltame", dijo el moreno parando frente al espejo del pasillo comunitario. Era un poco vanidoso, aunque no era algo de lo que le gustaba alardear. Se arregló con sus manos el cabello azabache que caía sobre su rostro y se peinó el resto como pudo. Se acabó de abotonar la camisa, era fina, de verano, de color azul marino y botones negros, en el cuello llevaba el abanico que había representado desde hace mucho a su familia. Dejó la prenda caer sobre los pantalones largos y negros que llevaba, a conjunto con unas deportivas del mismo color.  
Una vez satisfecho con su aspecto -mas o menos- se giró a mirar a su amigo, el cuál le dirigía una mirada impaciente.

"¿Esta su señoría contenta con su aspecto?", dijo irónicamente Naruto dedicándole una pícara mirada. 

"Hn" soltó el azabache, dirigiéndose al ascensor y presionando el botón para llamarlo. Sasuke sintió una mano agarrarle de su camisa, lisa y perfectamente planchada, haciéndole girarse de forma abrupta. Miró a Naruto con ojos semblante molesto.

"¿No vas a decir nada de mi aspecto, Sasuke ?", el moreno en respuesta le miro de arriba a abajo, Naruto vestía una Yukata con un degradado de naranja a amarillo, las mangas llevaban dibujadas escurridizas lineas negras con detalles dorados, parecidos a las espirales, el juban que portaba debajo de esa elegante prenda era de un color negro, contrastando con el vivo color del Yukata y conjutando con el obi, el cual era del mismo color.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa irónica, "¿Dispuesto a llamarle la atención a Hinata?" Le dió un codazo en el brazo a Naruto y se metió en el ascensor, seguido del ruidoso rubio.

\--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Posó su mirada en su amigo, iba charlando de manera excesivamente animada con Shikamaru, el cuál imploraba mentalmente un poco de silencio, todo parecía una molestia para el muchacho de coleta alta. Shikamaru, al igual que Sasuke, provenia de una familia adinerada, por tanto le hacían vestir yukata, de manera que diese una imagen de formalidad de su familia. El muchacho solía ser muy desarreglado con su imagen, así que Sasuke obvió que su familia le había obligado a la fuerza a vestirlo. Todos los pliegos y piezas de ropa estaban en su sitio, sabiendo como era su familia de meticulosa -al contrario que él-, su madre habría hecho que los sirvientes colocasen sobre su cuerpo a la perfección la vestimenta. Portaba una Yukata de color verde caqui con pequeñas hojas naranjas de tela brillante, detrás portaba un dibujo delicado de una cabeza de ciervo, en colores negros y marrones oscuros. Su jiban y obi eran de color marrón chocolate. Shikamaru -al contrario que Naruto, el cual la llevaba ligeramente abierta del pecho dejando ver parte de su torso y Sasuke, que ni aún con tiempo para arreglarse se lo habría puesto- parecía realmente alguien de alto standing.

Sonó la voz mecánica del metro anunciando la siguiente parada, Naruto paró su conversación abruptamente, escuchando con los oídos muy abiertos de qué para de trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a zarandear a Shikamaru fuertemente.

"ESTA PARADA ES LA PARADA DE HINATA, ES LA PARADA D-" Naruto se sonrojo y soltó a Shikamaru velozmente, casi como si de una serie cómica se tratase. Naruto sabía de sobra que Hinata era una muchacha muy linda, pero conforme el vagón iba ralentizándose en la parada y pudo fijarse en ella su mente quedó en blanco, estaba preciosa. Hinata iba acompañada de su amigo Kiba, el cuál vestía con una camisa abierta encima de una camiseta negra ajustada y pantalones vaqueros; y de su primo Neji, vistiendo una yukata negra y gris, sin adornos, jiban blanco y obi negro, su largo pelo recogido en un moño adornado con una goma plateada, probablemente un detalle de Hinata. Sin embargo, donde la vista de todo el mundo paraba era en Hinata, en su pelo azulado recogido en un moño de intrincadas formas junto a adornos blancos florales, un mechón salido que rodeaba la parte derecha de su rostro, marcando sus facciones y el flequillo haciendo destacar sus ojos claros. Su yukata era lila y azul pastel, adornado con siluetas de aves blancas que rodeaban su figura, su obi y jiban eran de un color negruzco, con ondas parecidas a las del agua decorándolo.

Las puertas se abrieron y haciéndose sitio al lado de los muchachos entraron un despreocupado Kiba, saludando con su puño a los tres chicos que ya estaban en el metro, Hinata siendo escoltada por su primo, el cual alzó la cabeza saludando a todos los presentes. Naruto seguía en blanco, Shikamaru respondió a los saludos y Sasuke simplemente dedicó una mirada a los recién llegados. El resto de viaje en metro se hizo largo sin Naruto siendo el parlanchín que solía ser siempre. Estaba muy ocupado abrumado por la belleza de Hinata, ella parecía estar ocupada en lo mismo mirando a Naruto de reojo.

Tras el anuncio de la parada habían llegado a su destino, el festival. Neji se adelantó, alegando que su presencia era requerida para coordinar los actos del festival. La familia de Hinata y Neji, el clan Hyuuga, eran los responsables de estos eventos así que era normal que los jóvenes rara vez tuvieran tiempo libre para estar con sus amigos. Hinata no había sido avisada, pues su belleza ya daba el suficiente espectáculo, haciendo a todos los hombres caer ante sus hermosas facciones. Su labor era recordar la perfección de los Hyuuga a la sociedad, aunque ella usara ese mismo motivo para compartir su tiempo con sus amigos, en concreto con el chico que le llevaba gustado tiempo. Tanto Naruto como Kiba eran los muchachos que menos privilegio tenían en el grupo, pero su carisma y su personalidad los unía a aquellos jovenes a los que la vida de ser élite no les hacía felices en absoluto.

Pasaron la tarde de puesto en puesto, probando las atracciones, Naruto le consiguió un peluche enorme de un conejo a Hinata, la cuál entre mucho nerviosismo y tartamudeo aceptó, regalándole posteriormente al joven una ración del ramen que tanto amaba. Sasuke y Shikamaru miraban desde atrás la empalagosidad que se estaba formando alrededor de esos dos. Intentaron mantener aunque fuese una breve conversación para amenizar el momento, pero ambos sabían que eran hijos del silencio, simplemente se dedicaron a seguirlos, observando el ambiente. Kiba bufaba hasta que encontró un puesto donde habían multitud de cachorros de perro, dieron a Kiba por perdido pues salió corriendo hacia allí sin mirar atrás.

Llegaron a una plaza donde la gente se sentaba en los escalones y sillas de piedra. Hinata salió de su mundo al ver a una muchacha rubia, elegante como ella sola, andaba como si fuese una modelo, parecía que todos sus gestos estuviesen cuidados al milímetro. Portaba una yukata de forma perfecta, como Shikamaru llevaba el suyo al principio, ahora más desbocado por el calor que pasaba y por lo molesto que le parecia. Su cabello rubio largo y sus ojos cerúleos combinaban a la perfección con su yukata lila oscuro y ondas doradas decorándolo, su jiban negro y su obi era de un color dorado adornado con pequeñas hileras negras creando una especie de ramas. 

Hinata se adelantó un poco y la llamó, "¡Ino estamos aquí!" La muchacha se giró al instante y les sonrió, Shikamaru se sonrojo literalmente y se murmuró para sus adentros. Los demás la saludaron, Hinata siendo la única abrazándola efusivamente.

"Si, si, yo tambien me alegro de verlos, tsk, hombres..." Ino masculló, miró a Shikamaru y se sonrojó, para evitar que su cabeza comenzase a bloquearla con pensamientos sobre lo apuesto que se veía aquel muchacho, amigo suyo desde la infancia, soltó:

"¡Que opinan si vamos a ver la danza que la familia Haruno ha preparado para celebrar! Mi amiga Sakura estará allí", contaba la rubia de forma animada. Naruto reconoció el nombre y cogió a Ino de los hombros, él siempre tan impulsivo.

"Sakura...¿Sakura Haruno? Esa chica iba a mi curso el año pasado, ¡fuimos buenos amigos! ¡Vamos a verla!", sin mas dilación el joven arrastró a los demás junto a una saltarina Ino a ver a esa misteriosa chica. Llegaron media hora antes de la cuenta, con lo que pudieron sentarse en uno de los manteles que estaban justo frente a la tarima donde se daría el espectáculo. Hinata y Naruto se sentaron juntos, compartiendo como si fueran unos enamorados un plato de takoyaki. Shikamaru e Ino al otro lado, hablando de los negocios que sus familias se llevaban entre sí. Sasuke miraba alrededor de sí mismo, observando la decoración y planteando si ya había sido suficiente el tiempo que había perdido viniendo a este festival. Un alboroto saco de sus pensamientos al muchacho a la par que Ino se levantaba hacia el origen del estruendo. Una muchacha de largo pelo rosa estaba en el suelo, parece que se había caido de los escalones que le llevaban a la tarima. Sasuke pensó que sería alguna ayudante del espectáculo, una muy torpe. La joven de pelo rosa intentó levantarse para toparse con la azada que debía ser parte del ritual que se iba a celebrar más adelante. Volvió a caerse, la azada cayéndole encima y dándole un leve golpe en la frente. Parecía estar susurrando maldiciones cuando vió como la rubia se acercaba a ella ayudándole a levantarse y abrazándole. Parece como si se estuviese mofando de la pelirrosa pues ella le respondía con caras parecidas a un puchero infantil. Ino señaló a donde estaban todos sentados, haciéndole saber que había traído espectadores, la joven se abrumó y se escondió en el improvisado camerino que había tras el escenario. Cuando Ino volvió simplemente dijo:

"Ella es Sakura, la función empezará en diez minutos" Todo el mundo asintió y el tiempo comenzó a correr, un silencio inundó al público cuando las luces del jardín se apagaron, tras unos segundos, las luces de la tarima se encendieron, dejando ver a la anterior muchacha vestida elegantemente con el traje de sacerdotisa, portando la azada al lado de unos montones de pétalos de cerezo. Su expresión serena y tranquila. Su torso se inclinó delicadamente hacia el público, su larga melena había sido recogida en un moño parecido a la forma de una flor de cerezo, apenas llevaba accesorios pero los pocos que llevaba hacía que el color tan único de su pelo resaltase. Dos mechones caían alrededor de su cara y hacían que su rostro quedase delineado. Una vez acabada la reverencia sus ojos se abrieron, unos ojos grandes y verdes, esmeraldas vivientes. Era una mirada totalmente distinta a la que había visto en la torpe muchacha de antes. Ni si quiera sus gestos parecían los de aquella chica. Todo el grupo quedó pasmado ante tanta elegancia y armonía, parecía que la sacerdotisa buscara hipnotizarlos con sus movimientos tan calculados y trabajados. La joven Sakura dio un leve golpe a la tarima, haciendo saber a los músicos que estaba lista. Así procedieron la percusión y los instrumentos de viento a tocar una melodía animada y rítmica, mientras la sacerdotisa seguía el ritmo dando vueltas sobre sí misma, girando la azada y golpeando los montones de pétalos a su lado. Parecía que flotase, la azada parecía cobrar vida en sus brazos que se movían como hilos de agua siendo manipulados por el viento. Sasuke fue el último en quedar prendado de aquel ritual tan hermoso, los pétalos que alcanzaban su azada parecían cobrar vida y danzar alrededor de la joven mientras ella se movía deleitando a los espectadores. El baile poco a poco comenzaba a llegar a su final pues poco a poco la música iba ralentizándose, sin embargo la sacerdotisa parecía estar muy metida en su papel, sus movimientos seguían teniendo la misma emoción e intensidad y los pétalos seguían acariciando su blanca piel. El último golpe de taiko hizo que despertara de su trance, teniendo que improvisar un final más apresurado para su función. Sakura finalizó el espectáculo sagrado junto a otros familiares, lanzando los pétalos de cerezo al río junto a algunas luces de papel. Una breve oración de parte de la familia y aquel evento del festival había terminado. Sasuke no podía parar de mirarla, seguía sin asimilar que aquella elegancia y perfección viniesen de aquella muchacha, que ahora lucía agotada, el sudor cayendo de su frente y su maquillaje brilloso sobre su piel, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente y labios. El grupo miraba como Sasuke analizaba detenidamente a la muchacha, Naruto, con una gran sonrisa de zorro gritó: "¡Sakura! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto se puso detrás de Sasuke haciendo que la mirada de una atenta Sakura cayese ante los ojos oscuros que la observaban de manera meticulosa, se aguantaron la mirada durante meros segundos para apartarla, Sakura simplemente saludó he hizo ademán de volver enseguida. Sasuke quedó en el sitio, mirando con furia a su amigo que ahora corría en circulos alrededor de Hinata intentando que le protegiese de su amigo. 

Quizás este sería el momento en que Sasuke vería cambiar poco a poco la monótona rutina que era su vida, todo gracias a unos pétalos de cerezo. Quizás no fue tan mala idea haber venido.


	2. Reencuentro

Tras esa actuación pasaron un par de horas más dando vueltas por todos los puestos de aquel festival. Naruto y Hinata se excusaron de forma apresurada, parecía que Naruto estuviese apunto de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida con esa expresión con la que miraba a sus amigos mientras se alejaba. Se podía ver a los dos jóvenes donde comenzaba a crecer la arboleda que separaba a la civilización del bosque, ambos sonrojados, Naruto hacia aspavientos nervioso y Hinata parecía marearse de tantos movimientos. Sasuke no podía soportar lo ridículo de aquella escena y se giró, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban para la estúpida declaración. Shikamaru se acercó a despedirse de los muchachos pero viendo la situación de Naruto y la expresión cansada de Sasuke simplemente les dijo adiós a la distancia y se marchó con su familia. Ino apareció poco después con su familia, dirigiendo su mirada buscando a su amiga Hinata, cuando pareció encontrarla su expresion se tornó eufórica, ahogándo un gritito en el brazo de su madre, haciéndole prestar atención a la torpe declaración que estaba sucediendo unos metros más lejos de donde estaba toda la marabunta. Ino se despidió a la lejanía como Shikamaru y se marcharon. 

Cuando Sasuke estuvo apunto de levantarse para marcharse viendo que Naruto iba a fallar en su intento de declaración, Neji apareció con una apurada Sakura siguiéndole a malas penas los pasos a aquel joven que ahora parecía más tenso de lo normal. Sakura se para junto a Sasuke mientras ve como Neji se lleva a Hinata de aquel íntimo momento, interrumpiendo lo que parecía un gran intento de sacar de dentro sus sentimientos. Sakura suspiró, hizo una reverencia ante los jóvenes Hyuugas, Hinata intento abrazarla como despedida pero Neji, que parecía bastante enfadado, estiró de su muñeca y se marcharon hacia el coche que les estaba esperando.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke nerviosa, no sabía que decirle. Aprovechó que el muchacho se había distraído con los petardos que los niños tiraban tras de él para salir corriendo y escabullirse entre la gente. Sasuke solo alcanzó a ver su melena de pelo ondear entre la gente con la que se chocaba. Extrañado, bufó y cogió un taxi dirección a su apartamento, acabando así otro día de verano.

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

El sonido de la alarma es instantáneamente callado tras un manotazo del moreno que se comenzaba a despertar con su usual mal humor. Sasuke alcanzó su móvil dispuesto a retrasar su hora de comenzar la rutina diaria, abrió las redes sociales, echando un vistazo a las novedades. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa cuando vió una foto de Naruto con Sakura, parece que comenzaban a hacerse amigos. Sasuke se emboba mirando el rostro de la muchacha, se le escapa una sonrisa fugaz y presiona sin querer el botón de "me gusta". Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer lo retiró casi instantáneamente, rogando que Naruto no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello. Segundos después el móvil suena, era Naruto llamando, sasuke suspiró derrotado ante la petición que iba a recibir.

"¡Buenos días, idiota! Veo que estás despierto, resulta que vine a ayudar a Sakura, ya sabes, para entablar amistad con ella...parece maja ¿sabes? podría ser incluso tu tipo...." Dijo bajando poco a poco la voz a la par que su tono adquiría un ademán pícaro. Tras insistir un par de veces Sasuke accede.

Varias paradas de metro después llegó al lugar del festival. Se paró en la entrada, buscando con la mirada a su amigo y a la pelirrosa. El calor comenzaba a hacerse notar, no se arrepentía de haber vestido con las ropas más frescas que tenía en el armario. Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando alguien se le tiró encima, cayendo al suelo y ensuciando sus prendas, miro furioso al culpable y vió que era su hiperactivo amigo Naruto, haciendo de las suyas, como siempre.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde la pelirrosa se encontraba, Naruto conversaba con un ausente Sasuke, para él, el monólogo de su amigo pasaba como ruido ante su torrente de pensamientos. No podía parar de pensar en la actuación de la joven, en como se veía con ese traje, cómo parecía que los cerezos seguían su baile, otorgándole sus pétalos como si fuesen su nuevo manto. Cómo se veía su rostro, con una expresión de concentración, su mirada intensa y a la vez elegante. Sus manos habilidosas moviendo aquella herramienta como si fuese una extremidad más de ella. Sin duda, aquella actuación le había hecho quedarse prendado de ella, más de lo que le gustaría admitir a aquel orgulloso muchacho.

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando encuentran a Sakura en el suelo bajo dos tablones de madera, no se quejaba, simplemente suspiraba y parecía maldecir por lo bajo. Cuando Naruto se disponía apresuradamente a quitarle los tablones de encima las manos de Sakura se alzaron, deteniéndolo al instante. Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de que sus manos no pertenecían a una sacerdotisa de esas que se leían en los libros, de piel fina y virgen, sin rasguños ni heridas. Sus manos pertenecían a alguien que trabajaba da igual cuan grande fuese la tarea, sus cicatrices y durezas en las manos respaldaban estos hechos. Sakura cogió los tablones mientras se erguía y los dejo a un lado, también era bastante fuerte para el pequeño cuerpo que parecía tener, pensó Sasuke, anonadado por la caja de sorpresas que era aquella muchacha.

Sakura se levantó y bebió de la botella de agua que Naruto le había alcanzado segundos después de ver cómo parecía cansada y deshidratada. Tenía el rostro sudado y sonrojado, su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo a la par que su pelo se adheria a su cuello.

Solo Naruto se dió cuenta de todo el proceso mental que su callado amigo estaba llevando mientras observaba a la joven, Sakura se giró y continuó apilando maderas, sus dos acompañantes no dudaron en ayudarla en aquella tarea. La pelirrosa parecía quejarse de la ayuda, puesto que no era ninguna dama en apuros, se tragó su orgullo y aceptó la ayuda con una sonrisa. 

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el chirriante tono de móvil de Naruto tan de sopetón. El rubio los dejó solos un momento para contestar la llamada, antes de que su ausencia se dejase notar Naruto volvió, excusándose y marchándose del lugar a hacer los recados que le habían pedido, no sin antes haberle dedicado una sonrisa enorme a Sasuke. Los dos muchachos se habían quedado solos y un ambiente enrarecido comenzaba a crecer alrededor de ellos.

Sakura parecía estar buscando una forma de escabullirse de nuevo, parece que a aquella joven le costaba ocultar sus pensamientos ya que a Sasuke no le costaba nada saber qué estaba pensando. La joven sacó su movil fingiendo haber visto un mensaje, cuando se iba a girar para marcharse a "ayudar" Sasuke la agarró suavemente del brazo. Sasuke notó lo poco apropiado que había sido coger a una desconocida así del brazo así que buscó una excusa en la que esconder aquel impulso de querer pasar más tiempo con ella. Además, había hecho el viaje hasta aquí y no iba a irse tras haberse convencido de que iba a pasar toda la mañana fuera.

"Vayamos a tomar algo, pareces cansada, tómate un respiro" Alcanzó a decir el muchacho, Sakura dejó mostrar su sorpresa durante un instante para responderle con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

"Conozco el sitio perfecto" Dijo, llevándole a una cafetería apartada y pequeña, inspiraba un ambiente acogedor y cálido. Pidieron las bebidas y tras una breve espera, recogieron su pedido y se sentaron en una mesa lejos de la gente. Parece que la joven también valoraba la tranquilidad y el silencio, como él.

Sakura rompió el hielo "¿Eres amigo de Naruto, verdad? Dijo dando un sorbo a su té helado.

"Sí, soy Sasuke Uchih-" La joven se atragantó con la bebida, recuperando la compostura rápido se levantó e hizo una formal reverencia ante el joven, procedió a sentarse mientras atusaba su cabello, pidiendo disculpas por sus malos modales. Sasuke se sorprendió de que en ningún momento le hubiese reconocido como miembro de su importante familia, los Uchiha eran la familia de empresarios que manejaban todo el dinero de aquella prefectura donde vivían, incluso daban dinero para que los templos y festivales siguiesen en pie y fuesen tan impresionantes como llevaban siendo desde que los Uchiha llevaban las financias de aquel sitio en su mano. Entendía la formalidad de Sakura en ese aspecto, pues pertenecía a los Haruno, una familia de sacerdotes considerada casi indispensable en ritos, festivales y otros menesteres.

"Soy Sakura Haruno y en nombre de mi familia le agr-" Sakura fue cortada por un molesto moreno.

"¿Eres amigo de la heredera de los Yamanaka, no?" Dijo cortantemente, haciendo incapié en la palabra heredera.

"S-si lo s-" Fue interrumpida de nuevo por el Uchiha.

"¿Y de la heredera de los Hyuuga?" Volvió a resaltar la misma palabra, tomando un sorbo de su bebida miró a los ojos a la muchacha que se encontraba nerviosa pensando que había cometido un grave error.

"Sí, somos amigas" Se recompuso y lo dijo en un tono formal, como si quisiese defender sus amistades, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir si lo admitía ante aquella autoridad.

Sasuke fijo su mirada penetrante en sus orbes verdes, inclinando su rostro hacia ella, viendo como su nerviosismo crecía cada milímetro que se acercaba "Si eres capaz de tratarlas como si no fuesen superiores a ti acostúmbrate a hacer lo mismo conmigo, no me gustan las formalidades y menos que no me traten con naturalidad y como si se me debiese algo solamente por el apellido que llevo" finalizó dando un sorbo mientras su mirada se giraba a la ventana.

Sakura, que había bajado la mirada mientras la reprendía, jugaba con los mechones de su coleta y asintió levemente, le costaría pero tenía razón, además ella tenia la sensación de que no sería la última vez que coincidiría con Sasuke. Miró el rostro del muchacho, sus facciones esculpidas, sus oscuras y largas pestañas, su piel blanca en contraste con su cabello azabache. Su mirada se perdía en él mientras hacia observaciones para sí misma sobre su aspecto. Al llegar a su mirada se sonrojó intensamente, él parecía haber estado haciendo lo mismo, pues veía como sus ojos se posaban en ella, como si de un libro sin descifrar se tratase. Sasuke, aprovechando que su acompañante estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras lo analizaba, procedió a hacer lo mismo que la pelirrosa, vio un leve chichón sobre su frente y recordó aquella escena antes de su espectáculo, sonriendo fugazmente mientras recordaba el puchero que su cara hizo y los aspavientos de nervios que la sacerdotisa lanzaba al aire intentando calmarse. Se fijó en su fino cabello rosa, sus ojos llenos de vida, brillantes. Su cara redonda y suave al contrario que sus manos, llenas de magulladuras, cicatrices y durezas del trabajo. Sus ojos pararon su observación cuando se chocaron con los de la reflexiva pelirrosa, la cuál los apartó instantáneamente y disculpándose. 

Sasuke sonrió levemente para sí mismo y se levantó, Sakura le siguió hasta fuera de aquella cafetería. Tuvieron una breve charla frente a la puerta hasta que alguien llamó a Sakura en la lejanía para que volviera al festival a ayudar, se había escaqueado del trabajo solo para ir con el a una cafetería, al pelinegro le llamó la atención aquello. Sakura se giró a Sasuke y se despidió con una reverencia, antes de que se levantase Sasuke le había puesto la mano sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo.

"Te dije que nada de formalidades" Sakura le miró y sonrió.

"Espero verte en el festival de nuevo, Sasuke" El moreno sonrió al oír su nombre, no podía explicarse porque le había llenado de alegría escucharla decirlo. El muchacho levantó la mano despidiéndose y la muchacha volvió a dónde requerían su ayuda. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el metro una vez vio que Sakura se había puesto manos a la obra. Se sentó en la parada y un pensamiento cayó como un vaso de agua fría sobre sus hombros, no se habían intercambiado los números de teléfono.


	3. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this fanfic!  
> Also thanks to my friend Balaur and Katsucii for helping me fix this mess of writing 8)

Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de su apartamento, mirando la televisión mientras terminaba de cenar. Su aburrimiento estaba pudiendo con él, mando en mano, cambiaba sin parar los canales, buscando algo que le llamase mínimamente la atención. No pasaron ni dos minutos haciendo zapping cuando dio con la televisión local, estaban retransmitiendo el festival. Sin embargo, el muchacho no se vio atrapado por aquel monótono reportero ni por el mismo festival, se había fijado en cierta muchacha al fondo, era Sakura. Sin darse cuenta ya se había acercado a la televisión a una distancia poco prudencial para la vista, observando atentamente a la figura de la pelirrosa, vestida en el mismo traje de sacerdotisa que portaba el anterior día. El cambio repentino de una noticia a otra que no tenía nada que ver con aquel evento le hizo despertar de su embelesamiento. Mientras que se debatía en si ir o no a aquel festival de nuevo, su cuerpo ya había decidido, ya estaba vestido con su camisa negra y fina y sus pantalones negros lavados y bien peinado. No fue hasta que llegó al espejo a ver completamente su aspecto cuando entendió que no había ningún motivo por el que no ir, simplemente quería verla, eso era suficiente.

Sakura observaba el ambiente mientras caminaba alegremente por los puestos, saludando a los vendedores y a todos aquellos que le hicieran una reverencia a la joven sacerdotisa. Su madre le había pedido que fuese a despejarse ya que habían tenido una reunión a la que había tenido que asistir con ella y eso la había estresado. Los niños se la acercaban imitando la danza que ella hizo la otra noche, cogían palos del suelo he intentaban, torpemente, imitar sus pasos. Ese tipo de interacciones hacían muy feliz a Sakura, siempre le había gustado que la tomaran como un rol a seguir. Arrodillándose comenzó a charlar con aquellos pequeños sobre el festival cuando notó una cámara fijar su objetivo en ella, era la televisión haciendo un reportaje sobre el evento. Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente al centro del objetivo como si estuviese embobada mirando a alguien, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y susurró a los niños su idea, entonces al mismo tiempo se giraron hacia la cámara haciendo un gesto divertido. Sakura se levantó y corrió en dirección contraria a aquellos niños que se despedían riéndose.  
Sasuke acababa de salir de la boca del metro, a la lejanía vio a su amigo Naruto con Hinata sonrojada cogida de su brazo. Ambos vestían sus yukatas y caminaban hacia el festival. Sasuke quedó sorprendido por ver a Hinata sola sin su perro guardián al lado y más yendo en compañía de aquel rubio. Naruto vio al moreno cruzando la calle y aceleró el paso haciendo que Hinata se tropezase con su propio calzado mientras intentaba seguirle. 

“¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no he-... ¡AH! Ya veo…” dijo sacando una gran sonrisa “Vamos, Hinata, Sasuke ya tiene planes” Hinata comprendió la indirecta y sonrió a Sasuke, la pareja se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los puestos.

“Tsk, este Naruto…” el azabache comenzó a caminar buscando con la mirada a cierta muchacha entre la marabunta. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, su cabello la hacía destacar de cualquier masa. Sakura se encontraba saludando a los ancianos que se paraban a conversar con ella sobre el festival. Como si lo hubiera sentido, la mirada de la ojiverde se posó en Sasuke el cual se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sakura se excusó ante aquellas personas y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, parándose frente a él. La joven sonrió al moreno y caminó junto a él, siguiendo su rigurosa rutina de saludar y conversar con la gente importante que se acercaba al festival, al fin de al cabo ese era su papel como sacerdotisa del templo, su madre ya no estaba para estos menesteres. En algún momento de ese paseo Sakura se había cogido del brazo de Sasuke, al moreno que siempre le incomodaba que le invadiesen su espacio esta vez pareció no importarle, afianzó su sujeción a él posando su mano sobre la de la muchacha. Ella le sonrió, y él le dirigió una cálida mirada de vuelta.

Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke “Pues resulta que si eres tan buen acompañante y amigo como Naruto decía” Río por lo bajo y dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo. Sasuke le dedicó uno de sus típicos monosílabos en respuesta a esa afirmación. Su tranquilo paseo por el evento se vió interrumpido por la abrupta parada que la pelirrosa hizo. Sus ojos brillaban mirando hacia un puesto de kakigori que se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos. Sasuke comprendió lo que estaba pasando en el momento que la vio relamerse, tenía hambre después del día que tuvo que haber llevado. Sakura se soltó de su agarre buscando en sus mangas el monedero, Sasuke miró algo molesto su brazo ahora libre, no quería que le soltase. La muchacha rebuscó más arduamente sin resultado.

“He olvidado el monedero en el templo…” suspiró y miró como Sasuke sacaba su cartera y se acercaba al puesto. Miró a Sakura y señalando la carta de sabores. “¿Cuál quieres?”

“Ah, esto...de fresa, por favor” Sakura se acercó al mostrador y esperó a su kakigori. “Gracias, Sasuke, te devolveré el dinero cuando volvamos hacia el templo” 

“No hace falta” Sasuke negó con la cabeza y acompañó a Sakura hasta la banca más cercana y se sentaron, Sasuke mirando cómo la pelirrosa devoraba aquel helado, con cuidado de no manchar su traje y, por supuesto, de cuidar sus modales, como sacerdotisa debía seguir las normas escritas por su familia. 

Sakura notó la mirada de Sasuke posarse en ella, con la cuchara cogió algo de kakigori y se lo acercó a su boca “Di ah…” El moreno la miró extrañado y con cierta molestia ante tal acto, quizás porque nadie había intentado tener un detalle con el de manera genuina, sin buscar ninguna cosa a cambio. Segundos después abrió la boca y espero a que Sakura depositara el hielo con sabor. Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura había finalizado con su helado, ahora se encontraban el uno al lado del otro viendo a la gente pasar de un lado al otro del festival.

Sasuke se giró en dirección a la joven sacerdotisa al escuchar el ruido de los adornos de su cabello soltarse, dejando al viento su melena. Sakura le miró y le sonrió, acercó al moreno aquel pasador, era una horquilla larga de madera blanca, con una flor de cerezo tallada en relieve, el color era muy sutil, casi pudiendo apreciarse el propio color de la madera, de ella colgaban algunos detalles de coral. 

“Quiero que lo tengas” Sakura dijo ampliando su sonrisa “Diré que se me habrá caído por algún lado no te preocupes, acéptala, por favor”.

El pelinegro la miró ligeramente sorprendido y dubitativamente la cogió. “¿por qué me la das?” le preguntó viendo como su rostro se ensombrecia ligeramente. Sasuke alzó su mano a su mejilla, deslizando su mano hacia un mechón de pelo y colocándolo tras su oreja.

“Después de este festival me iré de esta prefectura por un tiempo, tengo asuntos de familia pendientes en el núcleo familiar…no sé cuándo volveré” Sakura se sonrojó, viendo que esa respuesta no había respondido la pregunta del muchacho “Te la doy porque quiero, me has acompañado y ayudado...además...” buscó alguna otra excusa para cubrir ese acto tan impulsivo que había realizado “me has pagado el kakigori, y aunque me has dicho que no quieres el dinero de vuelta quería corresponder el detalle con mi pasador…es muy importante para mí, ¡consérvalo!” Sasuke le respondió con una media sonrisa, haciendo creer a la pelirrosa que esa respuesta había sido suficiente, se colocó aquel pasador en el bolsillo de su camisa y la ayudó a levantarse.

“Entonces, ¿cuándo volveré a verte, Sakura?” Sasuke preguntó al llegar a las grandes puertas del templo Haruno. Sakura bajó su mirada y sonrió forzadamente. Una voz gritó arriba del templo el nombre de Sakura pidiéndole que subiese inmediatamente para preparar los rituales de finalización de aquel festival. No tuvieron tiempo de despedirse apropiadamente, Sakura dirigió una reverencia hacia el Uchiha y le sonrió, Sasuke apenas alcanzó a decir nada cuando la joven ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo familiar. 

El moreno se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada cuando de pronto la realidad golpeó sobre él, nuevamente se había olvidado de pedirle el número a Sakura. Un sentimiento de tristeza golpeó al muchacho al darse cuenta que ahora era cuestión de casualidad o suerte que volvieran a encontrarse pues la universidad estaba a punto de comenzar y era su primer año asistiendo. Sostuvo con fuerza el pasador apretándolo contra su pecho y se dirigió a casa, deseando volver a encontrarse con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Aún habiendo pasado algunos meses desde aquel festival Sasuke no supo nada de aquella muchacha que con su genuinidad le había cautivado. Su orgullo no le permitía preguntarle a Naruto, quien estudiaba en otra universidad, sobre Sakura. Tampoco quería contarle lo absurdo que había sido el hecho de que se les olvidase compartir los números. Sasuke ya había dejado atrás aquel enamoramiento de verano, o eso quería creer porque cada vez que pasaba por algún cerezo, ya fuese en flor o sin flor, siempre se quedaba embobado mirándolo. Tampoco se había olvidado de aquel pasador, lo llevaba todos los días colocado en el bolsillo de las camisas que llevaba diariamente, como si hubiese firmado una promesa con aquella joven. Ni él entendía por qué hacía esas cosas por alguien que conocía de tan solo dos días, sin embargo tampoco evitaba el fluir de sus emociones y pensamientos. Sasuke era una persona que de puertas para dentro era un volcán de emociones pero hacia fuera era alguien que apenas dejaba mostrar un ápice de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Las clases de Sasuke habían acabado y esperaba en la entrada de la universidad al autobús que lo llevaría a la casa de sus padres. Por comodidad había decidido volver a vivir a esa casa, además de que sería un gasto innecesario pagar piso y además el transporte, ya que aquel apartamento estaba mucho más lejos de lo que estaba la casa familiar. Era una casa tradicional, con amplios jardines de césped y arbustos y grandes pasillos de tatami que conectaban naturaleza con cimientos. En ella habitaban Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, sus padres e Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor y heredero de la empresa familiar. El autobús se detuvo en la parada que más cerca quedaba de su de nuevo hogar. Sasuke cruzó la puerta y los jardines para llegar a la entrada de aquella mansión, se quitó los zapatos y la bufanda, colocándolos en su sitio. Avanzó por el pasillo y anunció su llegada a su familia, su madre salió a recibirle con una gran sonrisa, le contó brevemente cómo fue su día y subió a su habitación.

Mientras se encontraba tumbado en su cama sacó su móvil y se dispuso a charlar con Naruto, hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Se pusieron al día, y Naruto insistió en quedar para contarle ciertas cosas que no podían contarse por mensajes. Sasuke suspiró y se resigno aceptando la oferta. También, y aunque Sasuke no quisiera, le comentó cómo iban los demás amigos del grupo: Ino combinaba sus estudios de relaciones públicas con el oficio familiar, el cuidado y arreglo de flores; Shikamaru estudiaba derecho y finanzas para hacerse cargo de su empresa cuando fuese necesario; Kiba se había ido a Estados Unidos a una universidad con beca deportiva y de los Hyuuga habló poco, prefería esperarse a contarle en persona. Sasuke quería, no, necesitaba saber sobre aquella sacerdotisa pelirrosa y el era, probablemente el único que sabía algo de ella y que Sasuke tuviera la confianza suficiente como para preguntarle. 

"Naruto, ¿sabes algo de Sakura?" Dijo escuetamente el moreno, agarrando con fuerza la colcha con su otra mano libre. Naruto no respondía, Sasuke no sabía si se estaba riendo de él o estaba sorprendido ante tal pregunta. Sus dudas se vieron disipadas al ver su pantalla iluminada anunciando una llamada de Naruto.

"¿Qué demonios quie- fue interrumpido por un grito de Naruto.

!No me digas que te sentiste atraído por ella y ni si quiera te dignaste a pedirle el número para hablar con ella! Naruto no podía callar sus carcajadas, Sasuke simplemente bufó desesperado, esperando que aquella interminable mofa acabase y le respondiese a su pregunta. "Ahora en serio, fue a una zona muy rural del país, su familia todavía vive en lo anticuado, salvo sus padres..." Naruto se aclaró la garganta notando la tensión desde el otro lado del teléfono "¡Esta bien, esta bien! Iré al grano, en esa zona no conocen las tecnologías avanzadas, para usar el teléfono tiene que ir a la ciudad, y le pillaba bastante lejos creo recordar que me comentó, así que estaría incomunicada. Recuerdo que me dijo que se iba a aprender las costumbres de su familia durante una larga temporada, ya sabes de qué va el oficio de su familia, bendecir, asistir a eventos, realizar ceremonias...Así que supongo que estará trabajando duro allí" Naruto se quedó en silencio por un instante y una risilla se escuchó desde su lado del telefono "Sasuke, oye...en-en serio no l-le pediste el-" Sasuke cortó la llamada del muchacho que se reía a pleno pulmón de él. Tiró el móvil y miró al techo, su mano fue al bolsillo de su camisa y sacó el pasador que Sakura le dió en aquel festival, poniéndolo frente a sus ojos y quedándose absorto en sus pensamientos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, era su madre, llevándole el telefono fijo de casa. "Es Naruto, Sasuke" Dijo dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa del escritorio y salió. Sasuke al cuál le había dado tiempo a esconder la horquilla se levantó se levantó y dubitativo cogió el móvil. "¡Sasuke! Podrías dejarme acabar las frases al me-" Sasuke volvió a colgar, normalmente si algún familiar le traía el teléfono por alguna llamada, da igual quien fuera siempre respondía, quizás por no menospreciar el esfuerzo de traerle el teléfono. Volvió a sonar y lo cogió bastante más molesto que la anterior vez "¡Quieres escucharme, idiota! ¡Es sobre Sakura!" Sasuke paró en seco su enfado y se quedó en silencio esperando que Naruto siguiese hablando "Me comentó que se arrepintió de no haber intercambiado vuestros números antes de marcharse, por lo visto tenía la cabeza en mil sitios. Me preguntó si conservabas su horquilla y yo le dije que la llevabas en el bolsillo de la camisa todos los días" Sasuke se sonrojó y sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte.

"¿¡Y tú por qué le comentas todos los detalles de qué hago y dejo de hacer, atontado?! Sasuke dijo con furia. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

"Aún hay más, ella se quedó en silencio, podría decirse que escuchaba su respiración desde mi casa, creo que se emocionó. Creo que hay buena química entre vosotros ¿no crees? En fin, hablamos de nuestras vidas y, finalmente, lo que creo que más te va a interesar, ella planeaba volver a mediados de febrero..." Naruto espero a que Sasuke sumara dos más dos, un silencio denso se formó entre ellos. Sasuke miró el día que era y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, ya estaban casi llegando a Febrero.

"Naruto, espero que no me estés guardando alguna información que debería saber...." Amenazó el pelinegro.

"Yo solo soy un chaval de calle que informa a su majestad de las nuevas del pueblo llano" rió y colgó el teléfono.

Aunque ahora supiese cuándo iba a ser su posible vuelta a la ciudad todavía no tenía forma de comunicarse con ella, cogió el pasador y apoyó su frente en él. Tras unos minutos de quietud se levantó, colocándolo encima del escritorio para cambiarse de ropa al pijama. Bajó al comedor y ayudó a colocar la mesa para la cena. La familia al completo se sentó y comenzaron a comer. Fugaku fue el único en hablar comentando "Dentro de una semana tendremos a una celebración privada, una sacerdotisa vendrá a oficiarla" Sasuke no prestó atención al anuncio que hizo su padre, no cayendo en la cuenta que quizás podría estar hablando de Sakura, la sacerdotisa perteneciente a los Haruno, familia muy unida a los Uchiha durante siglos por la tradición. Mientras que los Uchiha dominaban en las sombras las financias y movían el dinero de un lado a otro, los Haruno se encargaban de dar la cara por ellos, haciendo las celebraciones, festivales, eventos y manteniendo las tradiciones que hacían única a esa ciudad. Sasuke, aun sabiendo esa información ni si quiera pensó lo más mínimo en la posibilidad.


	5. Paciencia

La universidad se hacía tediosa y la rutina que Sasuke antes tomaba por algo beneficioso para su salud mental ahora estaba volviéndole loco. Había formado un nuevo grupo de amigos, sus padres no los veía con muy buenos ojos pero la dinámica entre ellos funcionaban, también muchas tardes salía con Naruto y despotricaban cada uno sobre el mundo que se les estaba abriendo ante ellos conforme el tiempo pasaba. Aun teniendo gente que le hacía el día a día más ameno no conseguía quitarse la sensación de vacío que le provocaba la ausencia de cierta muchacha.

Sasuke se encontraba abrillantando aquella horquilla que la pelirrosa le regaló tiempo atrás cuando su madre entró en su cuarto con una taza de té para su hijo menor. Mikoto miraba a su hijo, concentrado en aquella tarea, sabía que su hijo era muy meticuloso pero nunca lo había visto sacarle tanto lustro a algo. Observó más detenidamente el objeto que Sasuke sostenía entre sus manos, era una horquilla, y no una cualquiera, pertenecía a los Haruno, pudo saberlo por los adornos florales y el circulo, símbolo de aquella familia, que colgaba de aquel objeto. Mikoto dejó silenciosamente la taza en la mesa y se sentó a su lado, Sasuke dio un respingo cuando vio a su madre sonreirle de oreja a oreja mientras le miraba a él y al objeto que sostenía. El muchacho, con cara de cirscunstancias, intentó ocultarlo bajo la manga de su camisa pero su madre le detuvo, arrebatándoselo de las manos para observarlo más de cerca, pudo ver el nombre de Sakura grabado en una de las varillas. 

"Así que es esto lo que guardabas con tanto recelo en tu camisa...¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" Se acercó mas a su hijo, presionándole por una respuesta. Sasuke le miró y comprendió que estaba en un callejón sin salida y que solo sería cuestión de minutos que aquella mujer le sacase toda la información que buscaba.

"Sí, me lo dió una Haruno, nos caímos bien" Dijo escuetamente el moreno intentando obviar todos los detalles posibles.

"No puedes esconder a una madre lo que es obvio, Sasuke, recuerda que yo te he parido" dijo en un tono de burla intentando provocar a su hijo que intentaba por todos los medios no caer en su trampa.

"Si no quieres contármelo ahora me lo puedes contar después no te preocupes" Mikoto se levantó, sabiendo la reacción que su hijo iba a tener ante lo que estaba apunto de decir "Supongo que te acordarás de que dentro de dos días la familia Haruno vendrá a oficiar una celebración privada de la familia" esperó a que Sasuke comenzara a conectar puntos "Sakura, junto a sus padres y otros asistentes de esa familia son los que lo harán, Sakura ha estado trabajando muy duro para que su familia la viese capacitada para su futuro deber como próxima sacerdotisa" Al final esa frase Mikoto ya estaba en el marco de la puerta sonriendo a su hijo que ahora solo era capaz de mostrar una clara cara de sorpresa. Mikoto salió por la puerta y Sasuke cogió el móvil a toda prisa, contándole las noticias a Naruto. No sabía el por qué de su creciente euforia pero, en ahora en su soledad, no tenía por qué ocultar sus intensas emociones.

Al día siguiente su padre ordenó a sus dos hijos a que pusieran orden al ala dedicada a los invitados, Sasuke por primera vez acató aquella orden sin miramientos y junto a algunos sirvientes se dirigieron allí a limpiar y dejar todo preparado para cuando los Haruno llegaran. Itachi, su hermano, lo miró confundido, se giró a mirar a su madre y la encontró sonriendo y casi riendo, parece que ella sabía algo que aquel muchacho de coleta baja todavía no sabía, pero no tardaría en sacárselo a su hermano pequeño.

Tras un día entero de limpieza y de seguir las pautas que Mikoto les ponía a la cuadrilla todo quedó organizado. Había un cuarto para la joven sacerdotisa, con un futón negro y azul marino amplio en el medio, una mesita baja con un kotatsu azul marino pegando a la pared del frente de la puerta y un tocador justo al lado de la ventana que quedaba a mano izquierda de la entrada. Habían dispuesto acomodado también el armario para que la muchacha pudiese usarlo a su gusto. La habitación de sus padres y los asistentes lucía muy parecida a la de la chica solo que estas últimas no contaban con la meticulosidad y necesidad de perfección de Sasuke. Hasta Fugaku se dio cuenta de que su hijo menor había puesto demasiado esmero en adecentar aquella estancia.

Sasuke se dió cuenta de que sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas e intentando volver un poco su normalidad soltó " ¿Teniendo servicio por qué hacerlo nosotros?" Mikoto se rió ante aquel burdo intento de cubrir sus acciones con su tan conocido orgullo. 

"Porque nuestra familia no cría inútiles, crea gente competente, y eso incluye hacer las tareas del hogar" Respondió fulminando Fugaku a Sasuke con la mirada "Yo no estoy criando a dos hijos para que salgan señoritos, los Uchihas no dependemos de nadie y siempre hemos sabido sacarnos las castañas nosotros mismos" Diciendo eso se giró y se marchó hacia el ala principal. Mikoto siguió mirando a su hijo, haciéndole saber que a su madre no la engañaba, tras un breve duelo de miradas se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que había ido su marido. Itachi, cansado de no entender lo que pasaba se puso delante de su hermano y arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando que comenzase a hablar. Sasuke suspiró, su familia no sabía darle tregua. Sacó la horquilla de su camisa enseñándosela y tras haberle dejado unos segundos para que la observase le contó esos días de festival y cómo se había sentido durante todo ese tiempo hasta ahora. Itachi no interrumpió ni una vez, pese a que su mirada miraba con atención a Sasuke, por dentro estaba que explotaba de risa y de ternura al ver a su hermano en esa situación. Tras haber dejado a Sasuke acabar aquella historia dijo en alto:

"¿Entonces te gusta esa joven Haruno, eh?" Sasuke se sonrojó y le tapó la boca, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

"No sé si me gusta, sólo nos vimos unas horas en total..." Se quedó pensativo, sin acabar la frase, Itachi comprendió que su hermano tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, aun así, el hecho de que conservase y llevase consigo todo el tiempo aquella horquilla era un indicador de que el amor estaba aflorando en su corazón. El muchacho de la coleta se acercó a su hermano y lo sacó del trance con un toque de dedos sobre su frente.

"Estoy aquí si necesitas volver a hablarlo" diciendo esto se marchó. Sasuke asintió y se sentó en la ventana, ya era por la noche. Sasuke se acercó al comedor, ayudando a poner la mesa. Tras cenar se marchó a su cuarto y trató de dormir, haciendo lo posible porque los nervios no acabaran con lo poco que quedaba de su cordura.

Al día siguiente, cuando ya todos habían desayunado y comenzado sus respectivas rutinas se escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Mikoto se asomó al pasillo y llamó a una de las sirvientas a que les recibiera mientras ella y Fugaku acababan de ultimar el almuerzo de recibiento a la familia. Itachi miró cómo su hermano se levantaba y andaba de un lado a otro, como si tuviera que tomar una decisión importante. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba ya se había levantado y salido de la habitación. Sasuke andaba apresuradamente delante de la sirvienta la cuál andaba tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras que Sasuke si atropellarla y abrir él o aguantar dos minutos más aquella larga tortura que había sido para él esperar el regreso de la joven. Sasuke se paró frente a la entrada, con los nervios a flor de piel, y cuando la sirvienta abrió la puerta la vio, por fin había regresado.


End file.
